Who will Come in the Blackest of Nights
by lonelycannibal
Summary: They'd found her in Mycroft's old room; bound, gagged and blindfolded. The paramedics asked her questions about her age, family, residence, but the only one she would answer was an inquiry about her name; Cameron. Following the discovery of the third Holmes sibling, yet another shocking discovery is made.


Chapter 1

They'd found her in Mycroft's old room; bound, gagged and blindfolded. The paramedics asked her questions about her age, family, residence, but the only one she would answer was an inquiry about her name; Cameron. They bundled her up in blankets and carried her outside, but were stopped by DI Lestrade on their way to the waiting ambulance.

"Cameron Murphy! We had a Missing Persons report filed about her last week."

"We'll talk at the hospital, sir, but she needs urgent medical attention. Suspected broken ribs and a possible concussion. She is also malnourished and dehydrated," the paramedic holding the blanket pile said, pushing past the Inspector and climbing into the ambulance.

Greg Lestrade shook his head. He'd been doing some research on this girl, as per request of the pink haired teen who'd filed the report, and if his suspicions were correct, he was in for a very long night.

…

Cameron awoke to the ominous sound of monitoring machines. She blinked crust out of her sore eyes and looked around her. Everything was blindingly white, except;

"Hey Cammy," Louisa Watson said tearfully. Her soft Irish drawl was thick with emotion; her green eyes swimming, her dyed pink hair unbrushed. "Gave us quite the fright." She chuckled, sniffing. Cameron reached for her hand and took it. It was clammy and hot, but Cameron didn't mind. "I thought… I thought you'd run away without me. I didn't think you were comin' back."

The girl in the bed said nothing, but pressed her lips to the back of Louisa's hand gently. The recipient of the gesture smiled wanly and ran a hand through her messy hair. "Right, there's some police people here to talk to you so I'd better go and tell them that you're awake." She smiled a little awkwardly and left the room.

Now that her best friend had gone, Cameron could properly asses her surroundings. She was in a private hospital room on the 5th floor (judging by the amount of light being let into the room through the blinds). She had two broken ribs, a line in her hand for dehydration, an NG tube in her nose and countless cuts and bruises. Overall her physical condition was much less severe than she'd expected. She looked down at herself and saw that she was not wearing a hospital robe, but a large jumper belonging to Louisa. It covered her hands and she was very grateful for her friends' quick thinking about her privacy and modesty.

The door banged open suddenly, and a tall man wearing an equally tall coat marched in. The mess of dark hair atop his head resembled a bird's nest, and Cameron had to bite the inside of her cheek to refrain from giggling, despite the absurd sombreness of the situation. He was followed by a short stocky gentleman who Cameron recognised at once as Louisa's uncle, Dr John Watson. She smiled up at him.

"Cameron Murphy. I am Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective. John here has informed me that you are a friend of his niece, correct?" He seemed to be waiting for an answer, so the girl nodded her head slightly, ignoring how her whole body throbbed as she did so. "What was your connection to Eurus Holmes?" She opened her mouth to tell him that she did not know, that the woman had snatched her whilst she was on her way to the shops, but no sound came out. "Well?" She tried again, face going red. Sherlock Holmes looked angry and impatient. She clutched at the bedsheets in frustration, teeth digging into her lower lip.

"Leave it, Sherlock," John laid a warning hand on the sleeve of his Belstaff. With a loud huff and a dramatic twirl the detective left the room, slamming the door behind him. The doctor rolled his eyes at his friends' childish behaviour and turned back to Cameron, a folded piece of paper in his hand.

"You don't have to say anything, Cameron. I know you don't like talking. If I ask you some questions, can you nod or shake your head?" His gentle tone soothed her, and she nodded. "Wonderful. Now, did you know who Eurus Holmes was before she took you?" The girl shook her head firmly. "Ok. Did she personally take you?" She faltered for a second, the memories flooding her brain, before nodding. "Right. I have one last question; what's your-" He broke off, frowning at the piece of paper he was reading the questions from. "Huh. This just says 'What is your opinion on frogs?'" John looked as confused as Cameron felt, but as she did feel a strong connection with the amphibians, she put two thumbs up. The doctor sighed in exasperation at the note his roommate had left him with but nodded.


End file.
